


Run For Your Life

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a good cop. She lives in Hawaii with her brother Steve. But something happens. She is forced to kill a member of a gang. So that gang has sworn to kill her. So she has to get out of Hawaii where she meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What happens when she learns their illegal ways and about the supernatural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawaii 2pm   
California: 5 pm  
Thursday 

Angel's p.o.v.

" You gotta go, Angel" My older brother Steve McGarret says to me. We are at the airport. This gang wants me dead because I arrested one of their fellow members. It's ridiculous that I have to run, but it's the only way. And this airplane Is not on the radar as leaving today. It's supposed to be in two weeks. Any way I have to go wether I want to or not. I dont have a choice.

" Bye, Steve" I say sadly. I will miss Hawaii and Hawaii Five O. I love being a cop/ detectives. It's my favorite thing. I will really miss my brother and Danny, Kono, Chin, Max. they are like my family. I smile at Steve and he smiles back . We hug and board my plane. It's time to go.


	2. Sam and Dean

Hawaii: 7: 49 pm  
California: 10: 49 pm 

Angel's pov 

I arrive in California way late at night. It's almost 11pm already. So I grab a taxi, with all my bags and I get driven to a suburb. I find myself a motel. And I pay my taxi driver. I get out and I check into the motel. They give me my room key.It's a pretty cheap motel but I don't care.  

I walk up to my room and I see two attractive guys. Both tall. I get nervous because I have bad expirences with males. The tallest one smiles at me and so does the shorter one. I smile back shyly. I hope they don't talk to me or anything.

" Hey, I guess we're neighbors" the taller one says. Awe, Crap, I havve to talk to them. " I'm Sam" he adds.

" Hi" I say shyly. " I'm Angel" I say. I know. A weird name. 

" Dean" the shorter one says. " Interesting name you got there" he adds. I nod. 

" yeah, I guess so" I say. I smile shyly.  Sam smiles back.

" nice to meet you, Angel" Sam says. Dean nods. I nod.

" yeah, you too" I reply. I open my door and I walk in, setting my stuff down.  I sigh. I shut the door and I lock it. I collapse on the bed, still in my clothes but I dont Care. 

****************

11 pm - California  
8 pm- Hawaii.

As I try to fall asleep, Steve calls me.

" Hey, did you make it there all right?" He asks me.

" yeah, I'm in a motel right now." I say.

" good. I'm glad you're safe. We all miss you" Steve says. " we will work on getting all those guys in prison, okay?" 

" thank you, Steve" I reply, with a smile.

" I love you, Angel" he says.

" I love you too, Steve" I reply.

" stay safe" he says.

" I will. I Promise" I say. He hangs up. I lay back down on the bed and I slowly close my eyes.

**************************  
Friday   
Hawaii : 4:34 am   
California: 7:34am 

I'm up now. It's morning. I get out of bed, still in my clothes from yesterday. I sigh.  I quickly get dressed into fresh clothes. 

I open my door at the same time those two guys from last night do. 

" oh hey there" Sam says. Dean nods.

" Hey" Dean says. Those two are in suits. Huh. Weird. 

" Hi"  I say awkwardly. They nod slowly. Sam smiles and Dean walks off.  It's chilly this morning. I look at Sam. 

" We're FBI agents, if you were wondering. We just got a case we have to work on" Sam said. I nod. That would explain the suits. I decided not to say anything about being a cop. Best if I don't. 

" that's cool" I say. I wonder what their case is about. I better not ask them though. I think that kind of stuff is confidential information. 

" maybe we can talk later then" Sam says smiling. I nod.

" sure" I reply. " maybe later" I watch them leave. I smile. I have no idea what I'm going to do while I'm in California. I have nothing really to do. I just have to hide and not draw attention to myself.  I go back into my room. I lock my door.  I get out my gun. Its an average police gun. I always have it. I kind of have to. You know, just in case anything were to happen. 

I go to look in the mirror at myself. I have this long wavy black hair to the middle of my ribcage. I don't have bangs. I rarely ever do anything to my hair. I don't need to. I have these bright blue eyes that peoplE say look like the ocean. I love them but I wish they were green. 

I have a fairly average body although I'm short. I'm only five foot two. I have wide hips and a thin waist. I mean my hips are wide. But I am skinny. I guess. I still think I'm fat since, well I guess I just think that. 

I decide to put my hair in a pony tail. I brush some Out of my face. Maybe I'll go for a walk. That sounds like a good idea.

I open the door of my hotel room and I go out side. I think about those two FBI agents. The taller one was really nice and attractive. I wonder what they're like. 

 

I go towards the sidewalk and I start walking down the road. I'm bored and I miss Hawaii so much. I keep walking as I think of my brother and the rest of the team. I miss them so much . 


End file.
